


Fifty Baby Doll Dress

by ChampagneVelvet



Category: Oasis - Fandom
Genre: Gallaghercest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChampagneVelvet/pseuds/ChampagneVelvet
Summary: Liam今天出奇的乖巧。





	Fifty Baby Doll Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Control Freak缸/洋娃娃+女装莉，特别雷，特别OOC，第一次写肉献给咖喱骨科，写得超烂，不用见谅直接骂。

# Fifty Baby Doll Dress Ver.2  
Noel小时候喜欢洋娃娃，但他从来没告诉过任何人。他总在经过玻璃橱窗外的时候往里面偷瞄几眼。那些洋娃娃穿着花纹繁复、制作精美的衣裙，雪白的肌肤看起来软绵绵的。Noel一直幻想着把自己小小的手指放在洋娃娃棉质的肌肤上摩挲，为它梳它柔顺的头发，甚至为它换上不同款式的小裙子。但这些愿望从来没有实现过。Noel知道妈没法承担洋娃娃的昂贵价格，也明白一个男孩子不应该想要一个洋娃娃——那应该是女孩子的玩具，男孩子应该喜欢宇宙飞船、足球和小汽车。但不管怎样，他有一个小泰迪熊。他有的时候假装那是个洋娃娃，给他梳理卷曲的毛发，把爸爸的假发偷来放在它的头上。大多数时候Noel就靠这个泰迪熊满足他那“不正常”的欲望。   
直到他五岁那年，一个新的小生命来到了家中——Liam。  
妈问他想要一个弟弟还是妹妹的时候，Noel毫不犹豫地选择了后者。五岁的Noel依然没有过爱玩玩具的年龄，他对洋娃娃隐秘的热情依然没有减退。他想象着自己会拥有一个妹妹，而他可以像对待一只洋娃娃那样对待他的小妹妹——把她整个抱在怀里，为她梳妆打扮，和她一起玩耍。甚至更好，他可以把她牵出去向大家炫耀——看，这是我的妹妹，看我把她打扮得多漂亮。  
他如此幻想着，祈祷了九个多月，甚至把自己最爱的糖果都送给了那个叫耶稣的奇怪叔叔。最后，当妈抱着手里那个肉团子对Noel说“这是你弟弟，Liam”的时候，Noel差点没气哭。  
不过随着时间的推移，Noel发现Liam出落得越发漂亮，雪白的皮肤和湛蓝的眼睛和女孩子比起来有过之而无不及，甚至比橱窗里的洋娃娃还漂亮，他就不再和耶稣赌气了。他把Liam抱在怀里逗他笑——洋娃娃可不会有这么好看的笑容。Liam头发长长了后，他把他放在膝盖上，用梳子耐心地一缕一缕地帮他梳理头发，这小崽子总是不会安静下来，不停地在他身上扭来扭去，只有给他一根棒棒糖他才会安稳一点。Liam会走路以后他就把他牵到他的朋友面前，向他们炫耀自己精心打扮后的弟弟有多可爱。但他不允许他的朋友碰Liam，捏脸蛋也不行，一根手指都不行。Liam是他的，他的洋娃娃，他的私人财产。Noel对这个洋娃娃十分满意，但还是有些遗憾，他始终没能给他穿上漂亮的裙子；给他编辫子，在金黄色的发尾扎上粉色的蝴蝶结。前者没能实现是因为家里没有适合Liam穿的裙子，为此他暗自发誓等他有钱了一定要给Liam买一条裙子，还得是橱窗里最好看的那种。后者他不是没有尝试过，但Liam的头发太少，又太软了——天知道为什么一个小男孩的头发这么柔顺—-而且他也不会系蝴蝶结。

卧室门打开的声音突然响起，打断了Noel的思绪。Liam闯进了他的卧室。记忆中的金发小男孩变成了面前栗色头发的小混蛋。Noel不禁开始思考，这是从什么时候开始的？Liam不再是任他摆弄的洋娃娃，变成了一个热衷于惹他生气的混蛋？也许Liam从来就不是他的洋娃娃，只是他自以为是的控制欲在作祟。Liam不属于任何人，Liam只属于他自己。  
“坐下。”  
房间另一边Liam显然对这突如其来的命令有些意外，但他最后选择了听从这一命令，坐在了Noel对面的床上。  
Liam总是做自己想做的，他不会顺从任何人。通常情况下。Liam今天出奇地乖巧。显然Noel先前的出走对他产生了影响，他害怕哥哥再次离开。这么乖顺的Liam可不能天天见到。Noel心里开始打起了小算盘，准备好好利用一下这个机会。  
“把衣服脱掉。”  
Liam瞪大了眼睛，对这个离谱的要求感到不可思议。  
“我说了脱掉。全部。”  
的确，这个要求出现在任何亲兄弟之间都会显得过分，但在Gallagher兄弟之间却不是这样。  
谁也不记得他们俩当初是怎么搞上的，但肯定和过多的药与血腥味激起的过剩的荷尔蒙有关。这些都不重要了，因为Liam此刻已经开始动手褪去自己的衣物了。Noel看着Liam一件件地将自己扒光，露出一个满意的笑容，然后走向了自己的衣柜，从最深处的角落里拿出了一条蓝色的连衣裙。  
“你他妈是变态吗？衣柜里居然还藏着这个？”显然这即使对于迫切想要讨好哥哥的Liam也太过分了。  
Noel装作不在意地撇了撇嘴，“女朋友留下的。”其实他在撒谎，这是他特意为Liam买的——为了实现某个童年的梦想。但他还是想给自己留点面子。  
“你别想让我穿上那个，没门。除非你先把我吊死。我宁可全裸跑出去绕Knebworth跑三圈也不会穿上那个。没门。”  
“就算你全裸绕着Knebworth跑三十圈，也没人会把你操到爽，不是吗？”  
“操你的！”Liam的脸上泛起了一层红晕。Liam平日虽是一副玩世不恭的样子，但在性爱方面却是意外的纯情。Noel想到这点，不禁轻笑了一声。  
“难道不应该是反过来吗？”  
“……没门。不可能。想都别想。”  
“你是指穿裙子还是被操到爽？”  
“操，Noel，闭嘴！”  
“别让我逼你穿上。”  
“你打不过我。”  
“那可说不定。别忘了你现在还裸着呢。”  
Liam又骂了一句。  
“我想看你穿上它，“Noel突然放软了态度。“穿上它，让我为你写首歌。“Noel看到Liam的阴茎肉眼可见地抽搐了一下。他之前甚至没注意到Liam已经硬了。他嗤笑一声，走近Liam，用粗糙的手指轻轻地环绕住了Liam的性器，Liam几乎颤抖了一下。Noel恶意地套弄了几下Liam地阴茎，问道：“其实你也想穿上它，不是吗？”  
Liam倔强地扭开了脸，不愿承认这一点。Noel放开Liam的下体，自顾自地抬起了Liam的一只脚，将那柔软的布料套了上去。他的余光瞥见Liam在偷瞄他。他一边在心里窃笑着，一边将裙子向上拉。他看见单薄的布料经过Liam硬挺的性器时被前液沾湿时，心里的窃笑更大声了。Noel一开始想把Liam的手臂伸入裙子的袖子时，Liam并不配合，但几个回合的对峙过后，Liam还是放弃了挣扎。  
最后是拉链合上的清脆响声。Noel走远了几步欣赏自己的战果，然后屏住了呼吸——该死的，Liam穿蓝色实在太美丽了，更别说是蓝色的裙子。如果他是Liam的造型师，他一定会让Liam多穿蓝色。但作为Noel，他的哥哥，他的「拥有者」，他开口道：“你以后不许在舞台上穿蓝色了。”——只有他才能观赏这样的Liam，除了他谁也不行。  
然后他转身走向了吉他。Liam有些疑惑，但更多的是愤懑：“你打算干嘛？”  
“像之前所说的，为你写歌。”  
“那我怎么办？”  
“你自行解决。”  
Liam看起来马上就要站起来走过来揍他了。“你他妈逼我穿上了这鬼东西，到头来就让我自行解决？”  
“我得先看看你值不值得我今晚的精力。”  
“所以我他妈配不上你了？高贵的上帝？”  
“Liam。”  
“你要不就承认你就只是想玩弄我吧——就像对一只矿泉水瓶一样！”  
“Liam。”  
“他妈的，你想说什么！”  
“操你自己。”  
Liam又一次睁大了眼睛，他的呼吸似乎被Noel的这一句话搅乱了，脸上的红晕也更加明显了。真可口，Noel心想。他压在吉他下的阴茎已经硬得发疼，迫不及待地想要呼吸新鲜空气。但他不打算这么轻易地放过Liam。  
他伸出手，将床头的润滑剂扔给了Liam，然后复述道：“操你自己。”  
Liam非常别扭地张开了双腿，撩起了裙摆，然后将沾上润滑剂的一根手指伸到了后穴附近，在那周围轻轻绕着圈。Noel目不转睛地盯着那个诱人的部位一张一合，幻想着它包围着自己阴茎时的触感。此时，第一个和弦在他的脑中成形，当Liam试图将自己的手指伸入自己的后穴时，Noel的手指按住了琴弦。但他完全没有弹琴的心思，只是随意地扫了几下琴弦，然后他的目光就被Liam开始抽插的手指吸引住了。紧接着第二根手指伸了进去。Liam的脚和空闲的手肘支撑着他抬起了臀部，将他的臀部向他的两根手指送去。与此同时那蓝色的布料向上滑动，蕾丝花边下露出了他洁白的大腿根部与近乎紫红色的阴茎，前者上面还留着上一次他们做爱时Noel留下的吻痕。第二个和弦。他的食指肯定放错了地方，但他来不及去纠正——他的弟弟正穿着裙子大张着双腿在他面前用自己的手指尽力地操自己，他怎么还会有心思去矫正指位？他应该现在就把吉他给砸了，然后用自己的阴茎取代他的手指，狠狠地操他，直到他除了他的名字再也叫不出其他的声音，直到他的眼神涣散，眼泪覆盖他脸颊上的每一寸肌肤，直到他完完全全属于他，从头到脚，从外面到里面，从他的每一根汗毛到他的每一寸内脏，直到他的心跳都在呼唤他的名字，他的血液里都刻着他的所属权。他会的，但不是现在。他看着Liam伸入了第三根手指，他紧咬着嘴唇以抑制那些呻吟泻出。一会儿我就会把它撬开，让那些美妙的声音流进他的嘴里，他的身体里，听它们在自己的身体里震荡回响，像一只只夜莺在他的身体里飞翔。衣料又向下滑了一些，现在他那可爱的肚脐露出来了。弟弟粉嫩的乳头在蕾丝镂空的花纹下若隐若现，其粗糙质感的摩擦显然给他带来了快感，他的一只手开始向自己的胸部摸索，嘴唇已经抑制不了他的呻吟了，然而他还需要更多。他用另一只空闲的手抓住了自己大腿，使他进一步分开，Noel也因此获得了更好的视角。“Noel……”Liam几乎是带着哭腔在恳求“Noel……求你了，帮帮我。”不是现在。还不是现在。Noel佯装冷静地弹出了下一个和弦——简直错得离谱，甚至连一弦和二弦常年不变的三品也按到了其他位置上。他的心被嫉妒占据了。他嫉妒Liam的手指，嫉妒那些布料，嫉妒床单，嫉妒风，嫉妒空气，嫉妒一切可以轻而易举地触碰到Liam的东西，他们不需要付出任何代价，也不明白Noel为了触碰Liam所付出的和放弃的一切。  
“Noely……求你了……我快不行了……”Liam看起来濒临快感和痛苦的极限，这时Noel终于决定放下吉他，解开腰带向他走去。他把Liam抱了起来，从躺着的姿势变换为了跪着的姿势，裙摆重新从肚脐上方落回了腿间。Noel终于将自己的阴茎从内裤的束缚中解放了出来——他的内裤已经湿了一大片。他将自己肿胀的阴茎对准Liam表情迷离也相当诱人的脸乱划了一通，把前液沾得他满脸都是，然后将它塞进了Liam早已张开的——可以说是嗷嗷待哺的嘴。Liam的口技该死的好——Noel几乎要怀疑他是不是背着自己偷偷练习过。不是Noel自夸，但他的性器的确是比常人的要大，几个和他上过床的姑娘都这么夸赞过。所以Liam连吞下半截都相当艰难，于是他一刻不歇地继续用手套弄着剩下的半截。Noel低头看向Liam深陷的颊囊，感觉他下一秒就可以直接射在他嘴里——Liam的口腔该死的温暖，更别提靠近他喉咙的那块肌肉的柔软了。正当Noel觉得这口活不能再好了的时候，Liam用上了他的舌头，并且加快了头部运动的速度，随之发出的是能把人的所有羞耻心都冲走的响亮的吸吮声。该死的，一开始让他穿个裙子就脸红的纯情小男孩去哪了？Noel这么想着的时候Liam移向了他的阴囊，开始卖力地吸吮和抚摸那两只球状体。“够了。”他轻柔地将手指伸入Liam的头发——该死的，即使过了这么多年他的头发还是一样的柔顺——移开了Liam的头。Liam抬起眼，向他投去一个疑惑的目光。Noel忍不住亲了亲他因为吸吮而肿胀的双唇。他的嘴里是他的味道——这是一个标记，一个表明他属于Noel的标记。但一个标记不够，远远不够。Noel的手向下探去，想要抚慰刚刚被忽视的部位，却摸到了一片潮湿。他低头一看，Liam露出了一丝不好意思的微笑。该死的这崽子光靠给他口就高潮了？这个念头让Noel更加硬了——他还以为他不可能更硬了，这简直就是人类生理极限。“小婊子，看起来你吸得够爽啊？”他摸向Liam已经二次抬头的阴茎，挑了挑眉，然后往后摸索到了他的目的地，那个穴口。那里依然保持着潮湿，Noel毫不费力地把自己的三根手指插了进去，随即干脆利落地用自己的阴茎取代了那三根手指的位置。他缓缓地将自己的阴茎推入自己弟弟的身体，感受那些温暖的嫩肉包裹、吸吮着自己的性器，随着他的每一个动作收紧，身下的Liam发出的动听的叫声更是让他感觉在来得及抽插之前就会射在Liam身体里。Liam的裙子的蕾丝花边摩擦着他的肚皮，他不耐烦地将裙子撩了起来，以便自己可以清晰地看到两人交合的部位。他把迷迷糊糊的Liam从床上捡了起来，Liam抱紧了他的肩膀，把头埋进了他的颈窝，随着一下下的撞击，Liam的叫声也逐渐拔高，眼泪从他蓝色的眸子里落下来，Noel将Liam的脸拉到自己的面前，然后开始啃咬Liam白净的脖子。他知道Liam唱歌的时候喜欢仰起头，这样他的脖子就会在所有观众前一览无遗。而他要在他的脖子上留下属于自己的痕迹，就像水杯和球鞋上的标签——Noel's，Noel's Liam，只属于Noel的Liam。想到这里，他不禁加快了抽插的速度，并且每一次都是全根抽出再整根没入——他从来不知道自己的臀部还可以以如此大的幅度运动。Liam的声音逐渐沙哑，除了Noel和无意义的呼喊之外什么都说不出来，直到他在Noel的抽送中迎接了高潮，而Noel也在Liam高潮之后的收紧中达到了高潮。  
Noel看着在余韵中轻微颤抖的Liam，把他湿漉漉一片的头抱进了自己的怀里。他把手潜进裙子的布料下，抚摸着Liam光洁的背。裙子从头到尾都被Liam的汗水和精液浸湿了，Noel认真地思考着到底是把裙子洗好下次接着用，还是保持原样收藏在一个只有他能打开的保险箱里。不过这已经无关紧要了，他望着怀里的人想道，重要的只有他是我的——Liam是属于Noel的，只属于Noel。至少此时此刻，这个高潮过后，安睡在他怀里的Liam只属于他。他在他的额头上烙下了一个吻，一个写着“Noel的洋娃娃”的吻。


End file.
